Kyo Kara Maoh Drabble Collection
by Koji-Sama756
Summary: Collection of Kyo Kara Maoh drabbles from a challenge...Individual pairings and ratings at the beginning of each story...Pairings: Wolfram/Yuri, Gwendal/Gunter, and Yozak/Conrad
1. Grimace

**Grimace**

**Pairing: Gwendal/Gunter**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KKM or any of its characters.**

* * *

Gwendal hated the **grimace** that Günter wore when he disapproved of something. It was usually something to do with His Majesty, but now Günter had the **grimace** plastered on his face as Gwendal explained the letter Günter had caught him writing.

"Who is this letter of love intended for?" Günter asked.

Gwendal looked up from his desk and handed the letter to Günter. "See for yourself."

Günter snatched it up and began reading, "To my dearest Günter…"

Gwendal smiled as he watched Günter's **grimace** turn into a great big smile.


	2. Kindred

**Kindred**

**Pairing: Yozak/Conrad**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KKM or any of its characters.**

* * *

The Commander was a **kindred** spirit. He had known that. After all, they were brothers-in-arms. They had both saved the other's life. However, Jozak never realized how much of a **kindred **spirit Conrad was until he had found himself in a very awkward position with the Commander. He had protected the Commander by pulling him into a nook in the wall and covered him from the blast with his own back. The Commander was still a little shaken, or at least Jozak thought he was because Conrad was twitching against him.

"You alright, Commander?" Jozak asked, his bright blue eyes smiling down at Conrad.

"I…I'm fine, Jozak." Conrad said, his voice shaky and breathy. He looked up, eyes darkened.

"Commander?"

"I'm sorry, Jozak, I can't take it any longer." He stretched up and placed his lips on Jozak's lips.

Jozak gasped, but then began kissing Conrad back. He had never realized that Conrad, for a lack of a better word, swung that way, let alone towards him. He wrapped his arms around his Commander and lifted up the smaller man.

"Jozak," Conrad whispered.

"Shh, Commander. I understand perfectly." He carried Conrad towards the castle, ignoring the confused looks he received from Wolfram and Yuri.

"Finally," Celi whispered as the two passed her in the hall on the way. "All of my boys have someone."

Jozak laid Conrad on the bed in Conrad's room and crawled on top of him.

"Jozak."

"Commander." He kissed Conrad before trailing his lips down to attach to the junction of the neck and shoulder.

"Call me Conrad."

Jozak looked up and smiled. "Alright, Conrad." He threw open Conrad's jacket and started on the undershirt. Conrad closed his eyes and tangled his hands in Jozak's red hair. Conrad rubbed his hips against Jozak, reminding him of the area that needed attention. Jozak chuckled, but immediately dropped his hands to Conrad's belt and pants. After removing the articles of clothing, he slowly, teasingly, removed the standard underwear.

"Jozak," Conrad whined.

"Impatient?"

"I've waited so many years for this. Yes, I'm impatient."

Jozak smiled. Yes, Conrad was definitely a **kindred** spirit.


	3. Nightgown

**Nightgown**

**Pairing: Wolfram/Yuri**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KKM or any of its characters.**

* * *

Yuri eyed the pink **nightgown** and contemplated. "_What's so special about this __**nightgown**_" he thought as he picked it up to study it closer. "_It's so girly. Why does he wear it?_" He looked around nervously and upon seeing no one present, changed into the pink, frilly **nightgown**. He snuggled into it. "_It's so comfortable._" He flopped on the bed and soon he drifted off to sleep. He was awakened by a hand under the **nightgown** and on his thigh.

"You look so cute in my **nightgown**, wimp," Wolfram whispered in his ear.

"Wolf," Yuri gasped.

"So, why are you wearing it?" He inched his hand further up Yuri's leg.

"Wolf." He thrust his hips against Wolfram.

Wolfram smiled and risked putting his lips against Yuri's lips. Yuri kissed him back. Wolfram pulled back and smiled even more. "So, why are you wearing my **nightgown**, wimp?" He grabbed Yuri's clothed member.

Yuri gasped and bucked more. "I wanted to see why you wore it."

"Would you like me to demonstrate?" Wolf asked, yanking down Yuri's underwear. "I wear the **nightgown** in hopes that you'll do this to me."

From then on, Yuri was the one who wore the **nightgown**.


	4. Checkmate

"Eh?" Jozak cocked his head to the side. "I really don't understand this game, Commander."

"The basic concept of chess is to put your opponent in **checkmate** by trapping his king," Conrad explained again.

"So basically we're like the pawns and knights and His Majesty is the king. If Yuri is captured, we're in **checkmate**."

"Basically."Conrad smiled.

"Ok, I understand. Protect His Majesty at all costs."

Conrad chuckled. "Right."

"All right, if I play this game with you, Commander, I want stakes."

"And those would be?"

"If I win, we go to the pub like we used to and then spend the night in a tent. If you know what I mean…" He winked at Conrad.

"And if I win?"

"I'll let you top."

"Alright. Deal, Jozak."

After a brief game, Jozak smiled at Conrad. "Commander."

"Yes, Jozak."

"**Checkmate**!"


	5. Tangled Sheets

**Tangled Sheets**

**Pairing: Gwendal/Gunter**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KKM or any of its characters.**

* * *

Fingers tangled in black hair, their owner lost in bliss. Strong legs twined together. Hot breath came in pants. A tongue flicked out to taste another's lips. Two bodies twisted together in passion, lost in **tangled sheets**.

Intense blue eyes shot open as their owner realized he couldn't move. He tried to pull away from his lover, but the sheets held fast. Violet eyes flittered open and their owner smiled.

"Günter, now is not the time to be nonchalant," Gwendal growled. "I can't move."

"What?" Günter asked, his smile disappearing.

"I'm stuck, Günter. The sheets are too tangled."

"What are we going to do, Gwendal?"

"Ok, let's try to untangle ourselves." The more they tried, the more tangled the sheets became.

"Gwendal," Günter whined. "What's going to happen if we don't get untangled?"

"Calm down. My sword's propped on the nightstand. If I can just get it…" He reached for his sword, but ended up propelling himself off the bed and because of the **tangled sheets**, brought Günter down on top of him, the loud crash echoing through the castle.

A few moments later, Conrad, Yuri, and Wolfram all burst the door to find one of Shin Makoku's finest generals and the king's advisor bound together in **tangled sheets**.


	6. Chrysalis

**Chrysalis**

**Pairing: Gwendal/Gunter**

**Rating: K **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KKM or any of its characters**

* * *

Gwendal's and Günter's feelings were in a **chrysalis**. If either one moved too sudden, the **chrysalis** would break and leave the two exposed and defenseless. Gwendal walked forward slowly, but steadily, never faltering even for a second. Günter stood motionless, paralyzed by the intense blue eyes that now stared him down.

"Günter," Gwendal whispered.

The advisor's ears perked when he heard his name. "Yes, Gwendal?"

Gwendal smiled and shook his head as he took the final step, coming with a few centimeters of Günter. "I just like saying your name."

"Sir von Voltaire?"

Gwendal frowned. "Don't call me that." He reached out slowly and pushed Günter's hair behind his ear. Günter froze and Gwendal paused, fearing that he was about to disturb the balance in the **chrysalis**. Günter released his breath and rested his cheek against the palm of Gwendal's hand, closing his eyes as he did.

"Gwendal," he sighed.

Every bit of Gwendal tingled as he realized this was the crucial moment that made the difference between the **chrysalis** withering and collapsing on itself, leaving them as friends, or the **chrysalis** falling away to reveal the elusive butterfly of love, but he also realized that there was still a possibility of everything going wrong. He made up his mind and quickly closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to Günter's in a soft, yet passionate kiss. For a moment, tears prickled the corners of Gwendal's eyes because Günter didn't respond, but before the tears spilt, Günter wrapped his arms around Gwendal's neck and kissed him back.

"Gwendal," Günter whispered as they pulled away and he looked up into Gwendal's eyes.

Gwendal smiled when he noticed the shimmer of love shining in Günter's violet eyes, and he knew that the **chrysalis **had fallen away and their journey was just beginning.


	7. Suitcase

**Suitcase**

**Pairing: Wolfram/Yuri**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KKM or any of its characters**

* * *

"What's that?" Wolfram asked as he watched Yuri's mom pack clothes in the **suitcase**.

"It's a **suitcase**," Yuri explained. "You put clothes and stuff that you want to take with you on trips in it."

"I want a **suitcase**, Yuri."

"Ok, I'll get you one sometime."

The next trip they started on in Shin Makoku began with a fight as Wolfram tried to pack Yuri in his **suitcase**.


	8. Stargazing

**Stargazing**

**Pairing: Wolfram/Yuri**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KKM or any of its characters.**

* * *

Yuri lay on a blanket in the courtyard.

"Wimp," Wolfram called from the entrance of the castle. "What are you doing?"

"**Stargazing**."

Wolfram glared at him and started to go back in, but instead walked over to him. "Can I join you?"

"Sure." Yuri scooted over to allow Wolfram enough room to lie down. A few minutes into the **stargazing** Yuri put his hand in Wolfram's hand.

"Wolf," he whispered.

"Yes, Yuri?"

"I don't think that being engaged to you is so bad."

"You really mean that, wimp?"

"Yeah. Umm…Wolf?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm ready."

"Ready for what?"

"For the next level."

"Huh?"

"Take me, Wolf."

"What?"

"I want to be yours."

"Yuri." Wolfram rolled over to kiss Yuri and they made love for the first time under a blanket of stars. Every year after that on that day, Wolfram made certain to drag Yuri out for **stargazing**.


	9. Walking Stick

**Walking Stick**

**Pairing: Jozak/Conrad**

**Rating: T, bordering on M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KKM or any of its characters.**

* * *

Conrad bent over, looking through the underbrush of the forest.

"Neh, Commander, what are you doing?" Jozak asked, staring at the swaying behind of his Commander.

"I'm looking for a **walking stick**."

"How big does it have to be?"

"Oh, you know, an inch or two in diameter. Something I can really grip."

"And the length?"

"It doesn't need to be short, but it can't be too long."

Jozak grabbed Conrad by the waist and ground his erection into his behind. "What about this?" he asked huskily.

Conrad bucked into him and mewled. "Jozak, I was describing a **walking stick**, but this will work."


	10. Balcony

**Balcony**

**Pairing: Gwendal/Gunter**

**Rating: K **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KKM or any of its characters.**

* * *

Günter von Christ sighed as he over-looked the gardens from a **balcony**. The night was clear and crisp, and the stars shone brightly. The slight breeze not only made the evening air pleasant, but made the flowers dance. Unbeknownst to him, he was not the only one awake and out on a **balcony**. Günter sighed again and rested his chin on his hand, the wind catching his lavender hair. The other person who also participated in this night vigil looked up and over the rails of his balcony. He smiled when he observed the mass of lavender hair and then looked around at his surroundings. He had always cursed his mother for insisting to put live flowers on the **balconies**, but tonight he was thankful. He picked a gardenia and let it fall to Günter. Günter caught it and smelled it.

"'I love you in secret'," he whispered and smiled. He tried to look up to the **balcony** above him, but his admirer had already left. He decided to wait for the secret admirer again and just like before a flower, this time a blue salvia, was dropped to him.

He smiled as he thought of the meaning. "'_I think of you_'."

The next night, he waited on the same **balcony** and around the same time another flower was dropped. He caught it and tears came to his eyes.

"A red carnation means 'my heart aches for you'," he said and then called, "Who are you?"

The next night a flower that he had seen many times, along with a gardenia, blue salvia, and red carnation, awaited him on the rail of his **balcony**. He didn't care about the three flowers he had received the previous nights. The fourth gave him his answer. He picked it up and sighed.

"Secret Gwendal."

The following night, Gwendal found a bouquet of orangey-pink flowers he had never seen before on the **balcony** from which had observed Günter for the past four nights.

"What are these?" he asked, picking them up and looking over them.

Günter walked up behind him and whispered, "They're ambrosias and they mean your love is reciprocated."

"Günter," Gwendal said, turning around to find the violet-eyed advisor standing with the dried Secret Gwendal in his lavender hair. Gwendal smiled and caught Günter up in a passionate kiss.

A few years later, Günter found a bouquet of pink and white roses waiting for him on the **balcony** on which he and Gwendal enjoyed watching the stars every night they could.

He picked them up and smiled. "'I love you still and I always will'."


	11. Home

**Home**

**Pairing: Jozak/Conrad**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KKM or any of its characters.**

* * *

There were times when Yozak hated being spy master. It took him away from the things he cared about, such as Blood Pledge castle, the kiddo, and especially his Commander. Every time, he would leave without saying anything to the brown-eyed, brown-haired half-mazoku because he knew that despite the big smile on Conrad's face, there would be hurt in those deep brown eyes. Then when he returned, Conrad would greet him with open arms and a smile as though nothing had happened.

"Why?" he asked one day as his Commander again welcomed him back with a hug and a soft kiss.

"Why what?" Conrad asked.

"Why do you always greet me this way when I never tell you that I'm leaving?"

"I know that you'll always come back because in my heart is where you stay. My heart is your **home** and everyone always returns to their **home**."


	12. Thin Walls

**Thin Walls**

**Pairings: Gwendal/Gunter, Jozak/Conrad, Wolfram/Yuri**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KKM or any of its characters.**

* * *

Blood Pledge Castle was a fine example of militant architecture. Enemies were hard pressed to penetrate the walls of the ancient castle, so how could it have such a shortcoming as **thin walls** inside the complex?

These were the thoughts of a certain stoic mazoku as his niece explained the sounds she had been hearing coming from his room.

"There are always things bumping around when I know that Uncle Gwendal is asleep," Greta explained to Yuri, who looked genuinely perplexed. "And I always hear Uncle Gwendal groaning like he's in pain."

By this time, violet eyes were turned towards Gwendal in worry.

"Then what happens, Greta?" Yuri asked.

"I hear Uncle Gwendal call for Günter."

Wolfram snickered and Conrad's smile grew wider.

"And Günter always responds," Greta continued.

Günter's face turned red and he look about ready to faint. Gwendal cheeks were tinted with red.

"I've heard sounds coming from Uncle Conrad's room sometimes when I go to use the bathroom at night. It sounds like he and Jozak are fighting."

The smile faded from Conrad's face and Wolfram absolutely started howling with laughter.

"Are those the only places that you hear noises?" Yuri asked, finally catching onto what Greta had been hearing.

"No, I hear them from your room, too, Yuri. It sounds like Wolfram's choking you or something because you only get out 'Wolf'."

Wolfram froze up and looked at Yuri, silently asking who was going to explain this one to Greta.

Yes, Blood Pledge Castle needed to have the problem with **thin walls** fixed immediately.


	13. Migraine

**Migraine**

**Paring: Gwendal/Gunter**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KKM or any of its characters.**

* * *

It was one of those days. He just knew it, even before the morning wake-up call. He could feel it. Then it happened. The curtains of his room were thrown open, allowing the ungodly bright light to blind him and then- yes there it was- the sing-song voice of Günter.

"Good morning, Lord von Voltaire. Isn't it a wonderful day? Well, it would be if His Majesty was here."

He pinched the bridge of his noise try to stave off that tingling feeling that told him another **migraine** was beginning. "Günter," he growled. "Out of my room."

"But Gwendal, I came to wake you up."

"You've successfully done that. Now leave."

Günter sighed and headed towards the door. "As you wish."

Gwendal inhaled deeply and let it out. "Fine, you can stay with me."

"You mean it?" Günter instantly perked back up and ran over to "glomp" the stoic mazoku. He slipped and fell, landing squarely on top of Gwendal and accidently pressing their lips together. Gwendal froze and so did Günter. Then Gwendal pulled the lavender-haired man closer and deepened the accidental kiss. Günter sighed and wrapped his arms around Gwendal. Something primeval snapped in both men and neither was consciously aware of what was happening until both lay panting on Gwendal's bed, happy and sated. Gwendal smiled as Günter snuggled next to him. Sure, he may wake up with a **migraine** more often, but it was worth it.


	14. Rigid

**Rigid**

**Pairing: Conrad/Shori (Sorry, had to get it out of my system)**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KKM or any of its characters.**

* * *

If there was one word to describe Shori it was **rigid**. His manner was **rigid** and his undying devotion to his precious little brother was **rigid**. However, he never expected a certain part of his body to be **rigid** when Yuri's godfather whispered in his ear. He mentally cursed whatever bad luck he had been doomed to possess as his body betrayed him and leaned into Conrad Weller's embrace.

"Shori, I want us to work together to protect Yuri," Conrad whispered. "But I also want you."

Shori swallowed hard and tried to push the thoughts from his mind. He tried to suppress the moan that escaped his lips as Conrad reached into his pants and began pumping his member. Conrad's hand expertly roamed over every sensitive nerve that caused Shori to lose himself in pleasure.

"Come for me, Shori."

Shori grunted and then moaned as his orgasm washed over him, spilling his seed in Conrad's hand.

Shori shot up, sitting **rigid** in his bed. He pulled his hands out of his pants to look at the sticky, white substance that coated it. It had happened so much lately. Every time he would dream or think about Conrad Weller, a part of his body betrayed him and went **rigid**.


	15. I Only Uke for His Majesty

**I Only Uke for His Majesty**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Maou/Wolfram**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KKM or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Wolf," Yuri whined as his blond lover began quickly ridding him of his clothes.

"What, wimp?" Wolfram asked and pulled off Yuri's shirt.

"Why don't you ever let me top?"

"Because you're a wimp."

Yuri crossed his arms and huffed. "Fine, you're not getting any tonight."

"Yuri."

Yuri's eyes narrowed and his pupils became slits. His hair grew longer. "Wolfram," Yuri's voice deepened.

"Maou," Wolfram gulped.

"Allow me to top."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

The Maou smiled as the fiery Makoku lay back in submission before him. The Maoh reached out and swiftly removed Wolfram's blue uniform. Then he raked his nails softly over the pale skin that lay exposed to him. Wolfram mewled and arched into the touch.

"Yuri."

The Maou removed Wolfram's pants and underwear and then sat back, looking at his conquest appreciatively. Wolfram turned his head to the side and blushed. The Maou ghosted his fingers down Wolfram's body to his slender hips. Then he bent down and blew slightly on Wolfram's erection.

"Ah, Yuri."

The Maou flicked his tongue out to taste the pre-cum on Wolfram's penis. He put two fingers in front of Wolfram's face. "Suck on them," he growled and Wolfram took the fingers into his mouth at the same time the Maou engulfed the head of Wolfram's erection. Wolfram gasped. The Maou licked up and down the shaft, enjoying the gasping and mewling Wolfram was making. When he deemed his fingers were wet enough, he pulled them out of Wolfram's mouth. Then he started teasing Wolfram's entry and before Wolfram could protest, inserted one, long finger. Wolfram inhaled sharply and tensed up.

The Maou pulled away from Wolfram's erection long enough to say, "Relax," and then continued his ministrations. He started pulling his finger out and pushing it back in, slowly, but before long Wolfram was bucking to meet him. The Maou relaxed his throat and swallowed Wolfram's entire length and while Wolfram was lost in the feeling, the Maou inserted his second finger. He moved his fingers around, scissoring and searching for Wolfram's sweet spot. He knew he hit it when Wolfram screamed out his name. Wolfram pushed the Maou's head down further and came in his mouth. The Maou swallowed all Wolfram had to offer before moving away from the now flaccid member. He removed his fingers and rolled Wolfram over on his stomach. Then he sunk up to his balls into Wolfram's warm passage. Wolfram whimpered.

"Shh," the Maoh whispered and rubbed Wolfram's back until the blond Mazoku relaxed.

"Yuri, please move."

The Maou smirked at this request and obliged his lover. He pulled out to the tip and then slammed back in.

Wolfram moaned loudly and threw his head back in ecstasy. "More."

The Maou repeated what he had done, only faster this time and Wolfram bucked into him.

"Yuri. Harder."

"Wanton when you uke, aren't you?" The Maou teased.

"Shut up and love me harder."

The Maou obliged Wolfram yet again. Then he shifted so that with every thrust he rammed into Wolfram's sweet spot. Wolfram desperately pushed back against the Maoh, whimpering and gasping in pleasure. The Maou reached a hand around and roughly grabbed Wolfram's re-awakened erection and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. Wolfram nearly cried in confusion as to which way to buck. He only lasted a few more seconds under this torture and cried out, coming in the Maou's hand. The Maou released Wolfram's limp member and grabbed onto Wolfram's hips to steady himself as he continued to rock against his lover. Wolfram panted against the bed. Tears rolled down his face as his penis began to harden for a third time and the Maou took advantage of this fact.

"Please, no more," Wolfram begged. "I can't handle…" He screamed out and came for a third time. His vision went white and he passed out just as the Maou came deep within him.

When Wolfram woke up, he and Yuri were cuddled together. Yuri blinked awake and smiled at him. Wolfram harrumphed and turned over.

"What's wrong, Wolf?" Yuri asked.

"My backside hurts."

"What? Why? Wait, did you uke to me?"

"**I only uke for His Majesty**."

"Wolf," Yuri whined and wrapped his arms around his lover, secretly wishing that he could remember the times when he was the Maou.


	16. Long Ago

**Long Ago**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Great Sage/Shinou**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KKM or any of its characters.**

* * *

Shinou grabbed Ken by the waist and nuzzled his hair.

"Shinou, what the hell are you doing?"

Shinou pouted. "My Great Sage, have you forgotten about us?"

"No, of course not, but that was **long ago**. I'm a different person now."

"Please, my friend. I still care deeply for you even though you're in a different body. Your heart and soul are the same." Shinou turned Ken around and kissed him. Ken shifted uncomfortably, but started kissing him back. Ken pulled away and glared at him.

"If I remember correctly, I topped in that lifetime."

Shinou scowled. "That was **long ago**."


	17. Bright Future

**A/N: Gah, damn muses won't work when I want them to, but they'll bite me on the ass when I need to get homework done... Well, here is the product of my muses' biting. Enjoy! /goes off to satisfy the big bite her music muse left by composing on Finale/**

**Wait...has any of you who post your own stories been having problems with the line break not saving the first time you edit?**

**Bright Future**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing Jozak/Conrad**

**I don't own KKM or any its characters.**

* * *

Conrad flitted his fingers across Jozak's chest, earning a shudder from the other man.

"Neh, Commander, whatcha do that for?"

"I felt like it."

"Well, maybe I feel up for another round."

Conrad smiled. "We went at it all last night."

"I'm good for another round."

"You may be able to relax today, but I have to protect Yuri."

"The kiddo can take care of himself. Besides he has Wolfram." Jozak flipped on top of Conrad, trailing kisses down the smaller man. As he hit every single one of Conrad's sensitive spot, the other moaned and arched into him, brushing a re-awakening erection against his lover. Jozak smirked to himself.

"_That's right, Commander_," he thought. "_I knew you'd see it my way_."

"Jozak," Conrad moaned, tangling his hands in red hair Jozak crawled down his body, under the covers, taking his erection into a skilled mouth.

"Weller!" Wolfram's voice preceded him through the door.

Jozak froze like a fox cornered by hunting dogs. "Damn it," he murmured against Conrad's member, causing the other to moan in pleasure. He mentally slapped himself.

"Weller, what the hell?"

Conrad closed his eyes, trying to compose himself without showing the panic that welling up inside him. He smiled serenely at his younger brother. "Yes, Wolfram, may I help you?"

"I was…what the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing, I'm just a little sore, so when you startled muscles, I jerked, hurting the sore muscles."

"Right. Then what's that between your legs?"

"A pillow." He lightly kicked Jozak in the side in an attempt to prove his point. Jozak oomphed in pain. "_Oh well, it was a lame lie anyway._"

"This is the first time I've heard a talking pillow, Weller."

Jozak crawled out from under the covers and propped up on his elbow. "Morning, Wolfram."

Wolfram's eyes widened and he paled. "I…um…um…" He shook his head and left the room traumatized.

"Sorry 'bout that, Commander," Jozak said, noting the red on Conrad's cheeks. "I thought I locked the door."

"How am I going to explain this to Wolfram?"

"What, Commander, you aren't allowed to enjoy yourself?"

"It's not that. What do you tell a little brother who has just walked in on you when you're having sex with someone who is supposed to be a subordinate, brother-in-arms, and best friend?"

"Tell him that we're engaged."

"Jozak, lying's not the solution. We're not…" Jozak slapped Conrad's left cheek.

"Sorry, Commander, it slipped. I guess if you don't want to be dishonorable, you'll have to accept." He shrugged and smiled slyly.

Conrad mouth twitched and then he started laughing. "Yes, you sly fox. Yes." Jozak claimed Conrad's lips and as Conrad closed his eyes to melt into the fiery kiss of his fiancé, he thought of the **bright future** to come.


End file.
